1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of sputtering silicon-containing target materials in a reactive atmosphere, and more particularly to the art of fabricating cathode targets of silicon further comprising a transition metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,234 and 5,170,291 to Szczyrbowski et al. disclose sputtering silica and silicides, such as nickel silicide (NiSi.sub.2), in an oxidizing atmosphere to deposit dielectric oxide films.